Looking Back
by Will.Hell.Minna.-Sophia Isobel
Summary: Draco looks back on how he and Harry got together.


Written for **Dumbledore's Army List of Prompts**

For: **Monday, August 22nd**

Prompt: **Memory**

Character: **Draco M. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

><p>Draco was sitting in front of his study table at Malfoy Manor. He was busy with paper work when out of nowhere, he heard voices from the hallway. Harry must have gotten home with Scorpius and Albus. He smiled at himself, recalling how they got to where they were.<p>

_Two Years Ago..._

Draco and Astoria where half way through their divorce. After almost thirteen years of marriage, Draco just couldn't stand the tension that had grown bigger through the years that they both tired not to mind. "This might be the best decision we both agreed on." She said when she was walking down the stairs. She was moving back to her family's house to start again.

Scorpius would be visiting his mother during breaks and holidays. He chose to stay with his dad since he was close to him more than he was close to his mom. "You better take good care of our son. If I hear one word that he has been up to his tricks, I will have him dragged to my family's place." She told Draco. He simply smiled and nodded.

Scorpius was by the door, sighing as he heard his mother's last threat concerning him. She smiled at her son and gave him a hug. "If ever you feel like visiting me, you know where to find me." She said. Scorpius simply nodded and watched as his mother walked out the house, headed towards the apparation point and with a loud popping sound, she was gone.

Scorpius closed the door and turned to face his dad. "Does this mean that you'll finally be going after the one your heart has kept telling you to love?" he asked with twinkling eyes. Draco merely smiled and nodded. He was blessed to have a very accepting and understanding son. After three days, Draco went to the study and summoned a quill and parchment. He took a deep breath before he started to write a letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Yes, I called you Harry. I know that this letter may surprise you but I have something to tell you. However, I do not know where to begin. Perhaps I shall start with: I love you._

_I have loved you since we were in school. The very first time I laid my eyes on you, you had instantly captured my young heart. I tried to get your attention by being your friend but as you may also remember; my approach that time was not the best choice. I immediately regretted how I chose that way. But there was no turning back for me._

_During those years, I took care of my family name better than I took care of myself. That is why I never apologized. However, that doesn't mean I didn't try. I have imagined it day and night, my scene of how I would have told you I was sorry but I never got the nerve to do so. I was a coward back then. Too scared of what people would think of me, what my family would think of me._

_But now, I am trying to gather what courage I can find within me as I tell you about how I want to be with you. I have heard rumors that you followed me throughout our sixth year. But I know why you did so. You thought I was planning something evil and you were right. How stupid my decisions were. I know that very much now._

_This time, I am going to make the biggest decision of my whole life. I no longer care what people may think of me. To hell with them. All I ask of you before I ask you what I need to ask, if ever you do not find me worth talking to, please discard this letter immediately and do not bother writing back._

_What I want to ask is: will you have dinner with me?_

_It will simply be a friendly dinner. I merely want to see you and have a chance to apologize for everything that I have done and have a fresh start. I just hope that it is not too late._

_Once again, if you think you don't find it worth it to see or talk to me, do not bother writing back and discard this letter immediately. I will understand and accept whole heartedly whatever you decision may be._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

Draco re-read the letter again before folding it and calling an elf to deliver the letter.

As soon as the elf disappeared, he began to wonder what Harry was going to do. "If he doesn't write back in a week, that would be an answer already." He told himself. Half an hour passed and the elf came back, "Master Draco, I have delivered the letter to a Mr. Harry Potter." The elf said bowing. "And? What did he say?" asked Draco half worried of hearing the answer.

"Mr. Harry Potter says Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy is a stupid git to take him this long to ask him out. And that Mr. Harry Potter would be honored to have dinner with him." Said a familiar voice from behind the door. Draco wondered who it was though he thought the voice was familiar. The elf left and the owner of the familiar voice showed himself.

Harry stood by the door, grinning at the stunned Malfoy heir. "H-harry? I-is that r-really you?" he asked, stuttering. It was hard to believe that Harry was there, standing by his study door, grinning at him. "Who else would I be, _Draco_." Harry said, emphasizing Draco's name. "You'd really have dinner with me?" Draco inquired again. Harry rolled his eyes, smiling at the disbelieving blond, "Yes, I will have dinner with you. Ginny jumped for joy when she saw and read your letter." Harry told him.

Draco knew that Harry and Ginny had decided to end their marriage two years before Draco found the courage to divorce Astoria. Thought, Harry's divorce was Ginny's idea, Harry was happy as well. Draco was the happiest of all, now that he was going to have dinner with Harry. "You better make up for days that you have done nothing in order to ask me out. Scorpius has been telling us how you talk about me every chance you get." Harry said as he slowly walked towards Draco.

Draco reached out to touch Harry's face, trying to make himself believe that this was real. Then the blond slowly smiled, "I promise to make up for every _second_ that I have wasted, living on through life, thinking of the 'What Ifs'." He promised. Draco pulled Harry to a tight embraced and they just stood there, being secured in each other's arms.

_Present…_

Harry entered the study and found Draco sitting in front of his table. The raven haired male slowly creeped behind Draco and hugged him instantly. Draco sat there, unfazed by Harry's attempt to startle him. "How was your trip with the kids?" Draco asked as he turned the chair around to face Harry. Without warning, Harry sat on his lap and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck.

"It would have been more fun if you went with us. James, Albus, and Scorpius had a great time playing Quidditch in a forest. It was training for them as well. Lily was disappointed however when he heard that the boys have a trip with me. She and Ginny say hello from Australia. Seriously, Lily is beginning to be like you. Ginny sent me a letter the other day that Lily entertains five to eight boys in a day." Harry sighed.

"Well, she does have her father's charm and good looks. I can't blame those boys if they fall for her charms." Draco said. Harry noticed the letter that Draco must have been reading. He reached out to grab the latter and smiled when he saw that it was the letter Draco had written him two years ago, "I remember this letter. This letter was the beginning of my happily ever after." Harry said as he and Draco shared a sweet kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and Review. Constructive Criticisms are very welcomed. ^_^**


End file.
